User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to reference story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: ''Current Talk Page | /Archive 1/ | Archive 2 | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ Well, it's not entirely things you've done, it's just me sometimes going back as far as ITD to re-read things. It's mainly me wondering if I missed things earlier on (At one point towards the end of TSC, I went back and re-read ITD and TEG to understand something). I can't really point to anything in particular. ODST! 21:58, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Message? You left a message on my Message Wall I never got to read. What was it? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Good idea; I'll see how it works out. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I did see it, but didn't feel like commenting. Maybe I should have... But anyways, I look forward with anticipation. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 17:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, TDG and I settled it out. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. I'll continue my works. War of the Worlds it is, and only War of the Worlds. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I like your new sig, Varkanax. I it a promotional sig like mine? They're only modestly successful. Aw well... I have an idea for a story that I am currently toying with; the idea of racial oppression on a newly reformed Spherus Magan. It will be about how a toa is radically changed by the alienation and oppression that the Glatorian and Agori are receiving. I got the idea from a Che Guevera movie I recently watched. Any opinions? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) It'll be pretty grim if I learn more about the Cuban revolution, and tell a good enough story :O [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 01:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? :3 -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Regrading Eternal Darkness Sorry for the belated reply; your message was lost in a sea of other messages. I'm glad to here you like my story idea! And regarding Eternal Darkness, I have not read it yet, but I shall. I am pretty busy at the moment, what with the demands of high school. But you're a nice guy, and a good writer, and I'm sure I will be able to find the time to read it :) [[User:PepsiCola99|'''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 21:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Voting center Hey man, I saw you put the Limiter on the voting page for FC. I think that's very nice of you, and I thank you deeply for that but I was wondeing if you could take it down please. Not because I'm not proud to be nominated again, but I also have been voted FU already and I was FC for the past month, so I'm kind of starting to feel like I'm dominating the frontpage, while I want other people to get properly featured too. As we speak now, the FU has me in some way on the frontpage for the fourth time in a row already. I hope you understand what I mean here. It's not because I'm not glad or overjoyed that you put me up, but more because i strongly feel that everybody desrves a good spotlight and not just me! Greetz Mate! Reaper of Souls 15:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit now? :3 [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 02:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not actually all that surprised to see them. Poetry is excellent for conveying characters' emotions. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I apologize, and I might have made a blog stating that if a character is truly gone for good, I will tell the user. Would you like me to delete the chapter? Again, I am very sorry. [[Jurassic Shark|'''Jurassic Shark]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:12, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:28, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll be happy to help out! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 11:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Probably tomorrow or over the weekend. I'll see if I can update a section or two today. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 08:48, March 8, 2012 (UTC) The Prologue and first chapter of Punishment is up. More will come soon, but check what I've written out. There may be some errors, as I haven't proof-read it. XD [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 00:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your word is my command. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Since I've done FS (and a fair amount of the Main Page, if I may say so :P), how about you wrap us up by doing Featured creation? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 23:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) A Need for Info Concerning the Fells So... yeah. Title says all. ;-) I need some basic information on the following: #The location of the Fells in relation to other major locations in the Xaterex Multiverse. If you could possibly sketch a crude map for me, that would be most helpful. #The essential geography and layout of the Fells, as well as a description of terrain. #Also, you stated earlier that the Veythari utilize 'scimitars' as their primary melee weapon. I assume you mean a weapon somewhat like the one carried by the mummy warrior in this picture? In addition, I just wanted to mention that I probably won't be able to get around to reviewing The Final Prophecy. I'm quite busy at the moment, and am, quite honestly, having a hard time forcing myself to write what would be little more than a redundant clone of an earlier story review. Hope you're not too disappointed, but really, it's kinda true: TFP is basically a continuation of the same plot elements and storyline that were introduced in earlier times. The writing has improved slightly, as have the characters. Not much more to say, other than that you did a great job and I enjoyed it immensely. Thanks in advance for the info. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Oh, and yes, I'm planning on beginning Shadowfell very soon; perhaps even in a matter of hours. I'll see how things work out. P.P.S. So far, you're doing a magnificent job on Eternal Darkness. Just thought you might want to know. ;-) :Alright, thanks a lot for the info. The description should do fine in place of a map, so you don't need to worry about that. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 22:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sure, I can chat now. Always willing for an old friend. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 11:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Xaterex Art Contest Okay, I'm being impatient, so I figured I'd just post my entries for the artwork contest on your talk page. Okay, the first one is Saren. I reused the design of a Paladin I did a while ago, so most of his features are hidden. I gave him a massive sword, and also some heavy armor. Also, just for fun, I added some Turian influences to the helmet due to his name. But they're pretty much unnoticeable. I also included my idea of how the Shadows Coil looked. I'm not sure if I remembered it right, though... Next is Valkyria. I know you wanted military slacks, but I added some light armor that was inspired by the steel armor from Skyrim, just for some combat for protection. I also used a quarian-inspired hood, as the Ix seem to like their hoods. Also, to separate her from being too human, I added some stripes on her chest and forearms, and gave her tetragrade hands. I'll update them if need be. Sincerely, ---Deus Vult! 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Here he is, my entry for Saren. I would make a Mass Effect joke, but I never played it. He was in color, but I can't for the life of me figure out my god forsaken scanner. Plus the only color was his glowy yellow head and some silver ink. Mellow Yellow 01:09, April 24, 2012 (UTC) On Mibbit now! -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 10:22, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I've left you my entry for your art contest on the blog! Just in the nick of time! XD -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 12:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't mean to be a bother, with your typing break, but could you delete Front Line: Last Days of Relyt? You seem to be the most active admin, so I thought I'd check. ODST! 02:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) On Mibbit now. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:26, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure no problem. -- [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 14:33, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Eternal Darkness review Well, do you honestly think I'd break my record now? ;-) Yes, I'll definitely be reviewing Eternal Darkness, but I haven't quite finished reading it yet, so it might be a few weeks or so. I can do either a Toa Roden Official Review or an NRC Official Review; your choice. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 10:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, just add me to the call when the time calls, but message me at least 5 minutes before we start recording so I can set it up to record. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 18:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Jman, J97 and myself all ready to do a podcast. We await you on Mibbit. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 05:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Skype will be impossible. Maybe Mibbit will work. ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 13:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. Mibbit doesn't appear to be working. Sorry. :/ If you have anything important to say, you'll just have to leave it on my talk page until a good internet connection can be established on all the computers (not this really old one). [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 13:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Collab Sounds like a good idea. It'd be a good source of publicity for the XMS. Notify me if you get an account, and we can start work on it. Also, I'm surprised you don't already have a TvTropes account, seeing as how you use some of the tropes in your blogs and the podcast. ---Deus Vult! 16:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Not yet. The current internet is poor, but temporary. Its iffy and has its on and offs (right now is a high-quality "on" moment XD), but it will have to suffice for the next few weeks. In my latest blog (which I deleted after the internet overworked itself and created the blog but did not publish the text), I was saying my activity will temporarily be reduced due to internet issues (until we got a proper connection) and upcoming half-yearly exams at school (next week). But once I get good internet (in about a week or two) I'll be back again (BTW, Slice's been picking up activity quite a bit lately! XD). Anyway, I hope that kinda explains my predicament. I may be able to get to Mibbit if I'm lucky and if the connection's good. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 07:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Varkanax, are you going to be on at 9:00 PM tonight (EST, obviously) for a BoT meeting on Mibbit? There's some matters there that must be discussed and all. '''Shadowmaster 15:02, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I added some tropes I could find to the article (most of which revolve around the Blade of Arcturas). You seem to have already built up quite a foundation already. ---Deus Vult! 19:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) There we go, voted for it. Shadowmaster 16:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Shattering review hey, Varkanax, i wnated to say sorry that i never got the review put up for Shattering, i've been through a busy time in my life and whenever i completed the story i forgot so much about what happened in the beginning so i'd have to re-read it, anyway, i'm sorry about that and i would like to have a review up soon now that i'm back from my inactivity. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 07:56, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Varkanax! Do you think you could do Featured Story as we conclude the well-needed MP update? I have attempted to do it, but I know too little of the story to do it, so I can't write a thorough summary/review XD. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 06:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Look, I'll probably be able to make it, but I need to find privacy and the internet-fixing problems that are going today need to work out. [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 00:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm available on Mibbit for the moment, should you want to wander on a chat. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) XMS Art (Valkyria) Alright, all three drawings of Valkyria are done, and I'll see what I can't do with Shardak and Fairon. Scan0001.png|The earliest one, for the Xaterex Art Contest Valkyriabowshot.png|A better version of the bowshot drawing. Valkyria3.png|Shows off more of the Ix anatomy. Depicts her in a more 'casual' setting, I guess. Well, that's it for now. Onto the next set of characters. ---Deus Vult! 15:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I finished a Fairon concept. Here it is. I tried to add a felling of a being in armor, and added some fabric and clothing to it. I also tried to make him look something like the MOC as well. I was also wondering if the mask should have a black visor over the eyes in some of the other images. Also, should he wear gloves on his hands, or mail (something like the Witch King or Sauron from LotR is the thought I have for the mail). By the way, I'd also like to draw Vahrikaan. I have a concept in my head for him. I'll finish the rest of the Fairon stuff and get a Shardak concept done soon. Oh, and in the three protagonist drawing, should Fairon or Shardak be in the center? ---Deus Vult! 01:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Due to an inconvenient power outage in my area, as well as some real-life matters that are currently requiring a lot of my free time, I have not yet finished reading Eternal Darkness. (I just finished Chapter 30 the day before yesterday, incidentally.) But yes, I'll definitely be reviewing it, as I've said before. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What time is the podcast tomorrow? :P --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Has it already happened? Judging by the community message, it's been cancelled? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Here's the five swords. Each sword is supposed to look something like its respective element. Fire looks like, well, fire. Water looks like a raindrop. Air looks more like a light, quick striking sabre, and Earth looks bulky and powerful. For time, I tried to make it look like you wanted. In the hilt are four jewels representing the elements that went into the sword. Also, at the ends of the part between the blade and hilt, are carvings that slightly resemble the Vahi. Sorry this is takings so long. I've been taking a break from Xaterex art and just drawing random stuff. I'll upload the final Fairon later today, and then start the Shardak drawings tonight. ---Deus Vult! 19:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here's the latest images, including the last Fairon, the Shadow Orb, and my new Shardak concept. Shardak took four tries to look like he does now... I'm also thinking about doing a drawing for a Shadows Coil (BTW, finished TSC, and I'm onto The Darkest Light now). Hopefully all of my drawings will be finished by the end of the month. Also, sorry about having each image as a thumbnail. The darn gallery thing isn't working due to the updates... ---Deus Vult! 16:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Care to come on to Mibbit? I need to discuss BW with you. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']]'' 23:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering if you had more thoughts for a Shardak concept. That first drawing was pitiful, so I'm redoing him yet again. ---Deus Vult! 03:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Varkanax. Just out of interest, are you writing the next BW chapter? [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 12:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Regarding ED As a matter of fact, I'm working on the Eternal Darkness review right now. Stay tuned... ;-) Also, thanks for the compliment on the prologue of Shadowfell. The first chapter of the story is coming along quite nicely, but is still far from finished. :P [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 23:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit. Now. :P [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]]'' 14:01, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- I finished the review yesterday; just posted it a few minutes ago. It's nothing extraordinary, but some of my family and I will be leaving on a three-week road trip in a few days, so I'm kinda pressed for time at the moment. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Damnit, only missed you by a few minutes. Guess we'll have to meet up later. I hear you and J97 have been conjuring plans behind my back. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay...........why does it need to be a Sub-Page? ot's just a test, but Okay. '''Ace the Master 01:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, I started reading The Final Prophecy a few months ago, but I'm afraid I've gotten caught up in life. :/ I began but got distracted and never really got back to it. But, since then, I have genuinely been meaning to finish reading it. From what I saw in the first few chapters, I remember marvelling at your use of language. Though it was too long ago to remember a lot of the details, I recall admiring the use of setting. Your descriptive language used to create the sordid, run-down settings in particular was very effective. I realize that doesn't sound like a very strong response and, to be honest, I did get side-tracked from reading it, which is a shame because I know I was enjoying it, but then I went on holiday, then I went back to school, had exams, got a girlfriend... it's all a bit of a mess. :S I'm still trying to sort everything out, especially school. I'm in my senior year and, next year, I go off to university so, as you can imagine, I'm getting a lot of pressure from my outside-wiki life. :/ But that doesn't mean that I don't plan on reading the XMS. I've seen your writing in action and I really do want to read your storyline. Unfortunately, I just haven't had the time to follow through on my promise. :/ I'll try my best to read through it, but it will probably take a while. If you want I could give you chapterly reviews as I progress through? :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] ...Why do I get the strangest feeling I'm going to regret offering that? XD Well, perhaps not every chapter, but I do like to give feedback to other writers. :P Words of encouragement and praise go a lot further than refusing to comment, so I'll hopefully be helping a fellow editor. :P That's very kind, but you don't have to review my story... unless you want to. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] I'm very pleased to hear that indeed. :P Unfortuantely, I'm going camping from Friday till Monday, then I have to deliver a History tutorial on Thursday, so I probably won't be able to get started until late next week, but I'll see what I can do. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Titanus Hey, is Titanus still Nihiltidax as a joint character of ours? Or is he a character entirely separate from Nihiltidax? I've been wondering about it lately. Toa Fairon ' Ah, okey. Congratulations on finishing the storyline and thanks for giving me Titanus, then. xD 'Toa Fairon ' S'up Varkanax39! I'm the new guy here and I was just wondering (since your the administrator) if you could help me a little bit with things. Because I'm just wondering what to do becuase I've not been at a wikia in literally two years. Crazy right! So just need a bit of help, but if you can't that's fine! See ya around! MetaKing125 (talk) 22:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ??? Dude? where have you been? You completely disappeared from BZPower...I miss you ;'( Joev14, Respect the Green (talk) 19:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the really long delay on the images, be assured I'm still working on them, I just finished Drakyr, shown above. 'Combat Robotic Prototype 11 01:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC) p.s. also, let me know if you want any specific bachgrounds for your planets, I could certainly do that. Inactivity / Shadowfell I don't know when you'll read this, seeing as how you seem to have lapsed into a state uncomfortably close to inactivity; but I was just wondering if you've read the first and second chapters of Shadowfell, both of which were posted fairly recently, and if you did, what your opinion was of them. Thanks in advance, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) P.S. And since it is 'the season'... *hands you a battered cardboard box full of burnt pastries* ...have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! :D Survival of the Fittest: Season 3 Hello. Season 3 of the old series Survival of the Fittest is soon coming. So I just came by to ask if you would like to write a few chapters. Whatever you would like to or not, I will accept your decision. You can enter some characters if you would like to as well. You can enter up to 8 characters. When it has reached 100, the third season will begin. Thanks for taking your time reading this message. Story Hi Varkanax39, I know you write a lot of stories, so I thought you'd be the guy to ask this question to. I'm writing a novel called The Silence of the End, and I was wondering if I could use the word "bastard" or phrase "son of a bitch" in it. Just wondering what I can and can't say in my story. Thanks! For now, I'm just using 'bastard' but I can change it if I am not allowed to use it. Thanks again, --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 21:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Story Ok. Sounds good. CB and I have been talking lately, so I'll drop him a note. If you haven't already checked it out, my story is The Silence of the End...and I did warn at the top that it was rated PG-13. I'm only using light cursing since it is intense enough as it is...lol. Anyway, thanks for writing back. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 21:16, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Darkness How long did it take you to write Eternal Darkness? o_O -mind is boggled- --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 21:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC) XMS Haven't ready any of the XMS novels *yet*...but I intend to. I'll probably print them out and read them though. I've read the first couple of chapters from various novels. I've been working on The Silence of the End (I'd be honored if you'd read it and give me your opinion :D)...So many projects lately for me...on YouTube...on Wordpress...ah...it doesn't end. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 06:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Vark, do you have any time on your hands to read the Prologue and Chapter One of The Nameless Toa? I want to know what I can improve before I get too much written. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 19:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't want to be a bother, but what do you think of The Nameless Toa? —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:11, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little bit too fond of feedback. I can relate to you, with school and all, though. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 14:25, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll be honest, I just haven't gotten round to reading anything ... again. -_- But, fortunately, I've just finished some exams and I'm finally returning to full-swing activity and I'm about to relaunch my storyline. :P (Hence all the renaming and rewriting that's clogging up the Recent Changes) But I haven't forgotten about reading your story. :P I'm aware that you're following my story so it's only fair that I should return the favor, so I will get round to it. :P I was just thinking about it the other day the night before one of my exams when I was scrolling through CBW when I really shouldn't have been. I said to myself: "when this is over, I'm '''actually' going to buckle down, stop spending my free time on animeflavor.com, and actually going to read Into The Darkness." But I ''do have the intention of at least reading Into The Darkness, and when I do, I will give you a chapter-by-chapter review. I just didn't have the time to do that before. But now that I am back, you shall witness the fruits of my... bad time management. XD As for the NRC review, I'd be happy to help with that. :P Since I've returned I've spearheaded pretty much every project I've got and I'd be glad to help rekindle anything that encourages the reading of stories. It's what keeping this wiki going. :P I've been working closely with Chicken Bond and have pretty much reviewed The Voyager and Perspectives through feedback to him. I could rewrite that as an NRC review if you want. :P (As well as reading your story, which is actually on my To Do list that's stuck to my wall) :P Oh, I knew, I just wanted to offer my help. :P Currently, I'm looking back at my stories and I'm in shock at how bad they are. XD I can't even bring myself to read anything from before 2011 and I wish I could just forget about the whole 'Deserts of Death' disaster. :P I'm relaunching the Fractures Universe, which is going to include revamps of terrible creations, retconning and rewriting some characters' pasts (especially Jollun) and rewriting all post 2011 stories for spelling errors and to incorporate better spacing. At the moment everything looks like blocks of text and it even discourages me from reading my stories. :P Well, I suppose my original starting point was in 2009 in a story that I just got deleted called Cold Death, which was my worst piece of work. XD When I do get round to doing the review I'll take into account that it was an earlier piece of fiction in your writing history and I'll hopefully take note of any spelling mistakes and correct them when I do an in-depth review. :P That's what I tend to do when CB asks me to read one of his stories so I might be able to clear up some errors. :P See you've taken over the NRC. Have fun with it. You should rename to just "Review Club". People care about ratings, not nightwatchers. [[User:TheSlicer|'El']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 01:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I alter my will from beyond the grave. Rename it, I think "Review Club" sounds cleaner. Then I'll owe you and have to write reviews for you. (This is kind of a bad time cuz I'm going to Europe the morn after next, but I'll try and get somethin done.) [[User:TheSlicer|'Timmy']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 01:28, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Life is fine. I haven't written much creatively since leaving this wiki, and it's not really something I miss. Not to say I don't still check on this site occasionally, but I don't really plan to come back, even for a prequel. I owe you, though, so I'll give reviews a shot for now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Timmy']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 01:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) That is very kind of you. :P I will put my chapter-by-chapter review of Into the Darkness up to the top of my To Do list and get you some feedback as soon as I can. Personally, I think that Falling in the Black and Frozen Calling are my two strongest stories but Ghosts of the Past and large chunks of Whispers in the Dark have my heart and soul. :P I'm planning on rewriting some elements of the latter story (Chapters 1-5 in particular -_-) as well as Over Your Shoulder so I'd probably avoid those two. :P Either way, thank you very much. :D I'm very touched by your offer and I will definitely buckle down to getting you that long-overdue review. :P Thank you once again in advance, this is a very kind gesture and I will return to favor. :P I'm about to go to bed now because I have a Saturday job and I need to get up early tomorrow, but I'll make a start on the reading and reviewing on Sunday. :P If you do decide to review both, Shadow Heart is the story that comes before Ghosts in the Past, which establishes most of Tethys and Karabak's rise to power. I'm currently working through a re-write of Jollun's history as well because it's a little shady in Ghosts, but either way, thank you very much and if you have any questions I'm all-audio receptors. :D I've just finished the Prologue of Into the Darkness and have prepared a couple of notes that I want to run by you before I dive into the full review. :P As you can see from the Recent Changes, I made a few edits to the chapter as I read through it. These were mostly grammatical errors with a few sprinklings of finding replacements for over-used used (particularly names of characters) but there were a few instances where I rewrote sentences or took snippets out. I just wanted to check that you didn't have a problem with that before I take on the full story. :P From the Prologue, I think that this story has a lot of interesting themes and it establishes many of them very effectively, I'm guessing. :P I liked the existence of a prophecy and the Spirit Toa's role in it. For a character who was left on the sidelines and restrained for the duration of the confrontation, it is an interesting notion that he should be destined for a greater destiny. I admired your staging of such a fierce battle right at the beginning of the story. I think it established the powers of the different Elementals very well, but I did get confused over which one was which. I ended up looking up both Arcturas and Skorpix. In the end I established that Skorpix had been the first character mentioned, that Arcturas had been the victor of the battle and that the Spirit Toa had been taken by him. But then again, I'd assumed that Arcturas had been the first character and the only hint given was the fact that the first character had a tail. But, what really made the Prologue for me was the atmospheric, apocalyptic language. Your description of the burning mountain was quite something and there was a lot of very impressive descriptive language. I loved how you started the story off with something to grab attention and I feel that it was really the highlight of the chapter. :P Of course, I'm full of anticipation to find out what becomes of the Spirit Toa and how this prophecy unfolds. I'll be reading on later in the week but I will have homework for the next few days. Additionally, the Prologue of this story has given me a sudden urge to finish Falling in the Black. XD Re: Your Question for CB Thanks for letting me know Varkanax. Take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 16:21, February 28, 2013 (UTC) XMS collaboration project Don't know if this is any relevant at this point, but should I start working on that Untitled Dark Talon story I asked to help with together with BionicleKid? Or is it the whole thing basicly dead? Just came by to ask so I know for sure. Hey Varkanax, can I edit my entry to the TEG roleplay? I've changed Niha back into a Toa of Water. —[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|[[Niha: Artificial Toa|''Niha A.T.)]] 19:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Collaboration project No problem, I fully understand. And yes, I have read parts of the Xaterex storyline, mostly from Shattering to Eternal Darkness. I have to say, it's some of the most engaging storylines I've read on this site. I've recently started reading your recent work, Rebellion, and I'm very pleased with what I've read so far, so keep up the good work. And thanks. Thanks : ) —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 15:30, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I am very sorry that my page, Gapendu, is still not wikified. I am trying to make it right, honest. But there is one thing that annoys me in the page editor: It doesn't under line things that have been spelt incorrectly. Sorry that I haven't read the entire guide about how to get everything right. I'll try to read it all when i have time. regards, Bionilcemaster7130 Hey Varkanax39 Hello Varkanax39! I've seen you have expierence writing and I need your advice on how to write a story because I'm writing one. The story isn't finished yet (not even close), but I want advice before I finish so it will be better. The story has already been released. If your interested here is the link: MetaKing125 (talk) 12:01, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Bionicle Daybreak: Book 1 I see what you mean. I try not to do these things, but its pretty hard when your just beginning (I bet you know that). You see I'm still in school and still learning, but thanks so much for taking time a side to read my story, but what about the creativity and concept of the story? Is it good? If you want a summary I could give you one, but I'm also planning two more stories one about the Bionicle worlds myths and legends also another story about a dark alternate universe were a Great Being turned evil. MetaKing125 (talk) 12:07, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Collaboration Hi Varkanax39, I'm going to work on a short story called "Seventh Divide" and I was wondering if you would like to collaborate on it. It focuses on the lives of the Matoran featured in the first few chapters of The Silence of the End, and it takes place before TSOTE. I know you are a big author, so it would be awesome to work with you. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 15:13, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Titanus/Nihiltidax Hey man, How's things been? I know I haven't been on here as of late but I'm so busy, even though I still need to finish my storyline that I have a very, very clear view of.. Anyway, do you still have a picture of your smaller (and larger, for that matter) versions of Titanus/Nihiltidax? 'Toa Fairon ' Regarding website changes, category pages Hello, Varkanax39. Nynrah G. here. I hope this message finds you well. I was going through my articles when I noticed that the category link User:Nynrah Ghostwriter led to a mostly blank page. All the links to my created articles seem to have vanished. As far as I can tell, the articles themselves are still there and accessible, but they've been erased somehow from the category page corresponding to me. This also seems to apply to other category pages, though I haven't had the chance to check every single one. Was this some accidental purge? The category links are still at the bottom of the article, so I don't understand why the article links wouldn't appear in the category pages. I'll have to look more into this matter later, but for now I remain puzzled. Thank you for your time and take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 17:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Varkanax. The Board is planning to have a meeting very soon - ideally, January 1st at the very latest. It's a pretty important meeting, so we need to make sure you'll be able to show. Regards, http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG ''[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:24, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Great to hear. Hopefully see you then. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have any words for that episode. An astonishing piece of television that genuinely left me speechless. One of the show's absolute best episodes. Absolutely outstanding. A beautiful marriage of excellent writing, directing, music, editing, design, all held together by a stunning powerhouse performance from Peter Capaldi. A friend of mine wrote an eloquent summary of the episode: "An instant classic and the best thing that Steven Moffat has written in simply ages, far surpassing even Listen and Dark Water last season. I have been critical of series nine to date for not being bold enough to follow through on it's promises. That for the most part it has been one could-have-been episode after another (check out my review of Sleep No More for further explanation). Heaven Sent is not only brave, it practically redefines what an episode of Doctor Who can be and Steven Moffat achieves that by smashing through the boundaries and changing the shape of the series into something entirely unique. Just for one astonishing episode. The presentation, the horror, the strength of performance, the poetry in the writing, the surprises...everything about this episode is adult in a way that NuWho rarely dares to be. Where's the smugness, the self referencing clever cleverness, the self-satisfied one liners, the foolish humour and dearth of characterisation that has come to characterise the Moffat era? Are you telling me this is how good it could have been since he took over? It's one of those stories like The Waters of Mars that could take place at a particular point in the Doctor's timeline, which makes even it's placing entirely unique. The Doctor has lost his best friend and is trapped in his own personal hell. It's a terrifying labyrinth inside a puzzle box where he is stalked by a dark wraith that seeks not his fear but his honesty. Peter Capaldi gives a career defining performance in what is practically a one man show and he riveted me to my seat for almost an hour. I don't even remember breathing. It's a bold move to show the Doctor this afraid and this menaced by his personal demons since he is our constant companion in this show and he is the one that the kiddies latch onto for comfort. Goodness knows what they made of this existential nightmare...I can imagine they were either sitting there in a cold sweat or yawning throughout. Funnily enough this is one of those stories that I probably wont revisit too often. Like Genesis of the Daleks, The Caves of Androzani and Midnight it has a fatalistic tone that could leave you reaching out for a razor to slit your wrists. I tend to stick the more entertaining stories on when I am in the mood for a Doctor Who (the discs of The Romans, The Stones of Blood, The Two Doctors and The Unicorn and the Wasp are almost worn out because of their exhaustive viewings) and this will be one to savour once every couple of years to remind myself of how good Doctor Who can be when it pulls out all the stops. I was genuinely terrified in parts, beguiled in others, mystified and simply dazzled by the baroque imagery throughout. Heaven Sent ends with a humdinger of a cliffhanger too. I said to Simon that I was expecting something massive to come out of this nightmarish episode and Moffat has chosen precisely the right moment to spring the Doctor's homecoming on us. Simply breathtaking: 10/10" http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:00, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, just generally checking in, how you've been? Is there any way for us to remain in more immediate contact? http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:03, December 19, 2017 (UTC) What's up, Varkanax, how've you been? We've never met, though I've long wanted to meet you. I'm ToaGonel, though. Mind if I referenced some of your material in a story or two of mine? lmao [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 04:39, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind! By the way, out of curiosity, are you on discord? A lot of us from over the years have a few different discord servers for games, rwby, and for generally keeping up, and we'd love to have you on there. You'd know a lot of the names and faces on them, and they've expressed strong interest in getting you on there, if you're open to it. Sincerely, [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 20:07, September 4, 2019 (UTC)